


The Darkness Between Them (TWEWY Prompt 11 Darkness)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [10]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Music, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), Romantic Friendship, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Neku invites Joshua to a concert, but will the darkness between them ruin their plans?
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Darkness Between Them (TWEWY Prompt 11 Darkness)

"So let me get this straight. Def Märch has a new line up and you expect me to just go along with it?"

"Well... yeah. Kinda."

Shiki stared at Neku incredulously.

"Absolutely not. I like the old band best and no one can top them!"

"Not even a new female vocalist?"

This gave Shiki pause.

"Well, I do like female vocalists in bands too...."

"Why don't you ask Eri to go with you?"

"W-What?"

"Come on, Shiki. You can't keep your eyes off Eri ever since we got back topside."

"Well, it's not like you're not doing the same with Joshua!"

"Only sometimes. It's... complicated. I still haven't forgiven him yet."

"Maybe this concert can be a new beginning for all of us."

Neku sighed. Joshua had given up his position as Composer to Mr. H for a second chance at humanity, in exchange for promising that he would do no physical harm to himself or others and that he would check in with Mr. H once a week.

The first time Neku saw him, he had given Joshua a black eye.

"We'll see about that. He may not even want to come."

****  
Neku waited for Joshua at Wild Kat as he fiddled with a bag of donuts for Shiki while sipping a cup of House Brew coffee.

After about ten minutes, Joshua emerged from the bathroom, eyes rimmed red but also freshly outlined in dark mascara. He also wore clear sparkly gloss on his lips as well as his usual shirt and his pants.

"Hello, Neku. I'm pleased to see you. How's life treating you?"

The question was dripping with Joshua's usual smile and condescending tone, but Neku noticed he was somewhat off. Joshua's grin seemed forced and his beautiful wavy blonde tresses were slightly disheveled.

Instead of answering, Neku returned the question.

"I could ask you the same. You look pretty, but you also seem like you feel like shit."

Joshua locked eyes with Neku, his expression briefly shocked before becoming inscrutable.

"That's… an accurate summation, but it's nothing to worry about. Just my parents being close minded about my chosen gender expression."

"O-oh."

Neku hadn't been expecting Joshua to be so open about his feelings. Then again, he probably hadn't expected Neku to care.

"Sorry about that. I can't say I completely get it, but I get flak about my hair being too girly from my dad sometimes."

"That's utterly ridiculous Neku. Your hair may look like a spiky porcupine, but it is far from girly."

"Hey!"

"Ok fine. A cute, spiky porcupine then."

"C-cute?"

Neku blushed as Joshua giggled.

"Anyways, I hear that musical act Def Märch has a concert soon."

"Oh right. Joshua, did you want to go with me? Shiki is going with Eri and Beat and Rhyme are coming too.."

"Are you asking me as a friend or something more, Neku?"

"I'm… not sure to be honest. I would like you as a friend and maybe something beyond that. However, all relationships need trust and I don't quite trust you yet."

"Fair enough. Did you want the tickets now or later?"

"You can keep yours, but I'll take mine and the others. Tell Mr. H that I said thanks."

"You're welcome Neku."

Like a bolt from the blue, Mr. H appeared behind the counter instantly. 

"Can I get you anything else besides the donuts and homebrew? A coffee for Shiki perhaps?"

"No thanks Mr. H. The food and the tickets are more than enough."

"No problem. It helps to know most of the band."

He winked before greeting another customer.

Neku got up and turned to leave when Joshua called his name.

"I'll meet you at A-East this weekend. Appreciate the invite."

****  
Although the concert didn't begin for another two hours, Neku was surprised that Joshua had shown up as early as he did.

Joshua was wearing silver makeup this time, along with a matching Pegaso suit, wrist watch, and heels.

Neku blinked a few times at how dazzling he looked. He still wasn't quite used to Joshua in fancier clothing but somehow it didn't surprise him that his family was filthy rich.

"Sup, Joshua. Trying to get your first pick of the seats too, huh?"

Neku always liked going to concerts extra early to figure out where the hell he wanted to stand. He loved music, but hated how pushy the crowd could be.

"Yes and no. I'm thinking about skipping out and going back to Wild Kat or just wander Shibuya. This doesn't quite feel like my scene, Neku."

Neku refrained from mentioning that Joshua was overdressed for a rock concert.

"Well... you could watch the concert from the back in case you want to leave early."

"That's a ridiculous suggestion Neku. Why go to a concert and leave halfway through? It's a waste of time if you ask me. I'm definitely not going to this now. See you later."

Joshua turned to leave and Neku remembered a time when the music wasn't enough to drown out the noise in his head.

"Want some company, Joshua?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you pitying me, Neku? Wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends?"

Neku rolled his eyes before responding.

"You're my friend too, blondie. I've left early when I wasn't feeling good inside and feeling alone as I left sucked. If you don't want company, then fine."

Joshua considered him for a moment.

"Come along then."

As the two left the venue and started walking, the night seemed too dark to enjoy in silence. Neku stopped outside of Lapin Angelique, leaning against the wall as he pulled out his MP3 player and some earbuds.

"Hey Joshua, c'mere a second."

Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna punch me again?" 

"No, blondie. I want you to listen to Def Märch with me since we aren't going to the concert."

Joshua stepped close enough so that Neku could give him one ear bud. Then Neku hit play on the MP3 player and an acoustic song came on. The strumming of the guitar and the singer's voice exuded calm that relaxed Joshua.

"This is rather nice Neku."

"You're welcome."

"That wasn't a thank you."

"Shut up and enjoy the music. I'm starting the song again."

With that, the darkness between them lifted to let in a little light.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Takeharu Ishimoto's band The Death March while writing this. If you love the music from Final Fantasy or TWEWY, go check them out.


End file.
